Commander Riker's Punishment
by fi3fi3
Summary: When Will Riker embarrasses her in Ten Forward, Dianna Troi decides she needs to discipline her boyfriend.   Contains graphic sexual situations. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N – I am writing this very late at night, so forgive strange grammar.**

**I decided to write this as I was frustrated at the apparent lack of Troi/Riker with Dianna on top. I hope that this will inspire others to help fill this hole. (No pun intended – no, really)**

**WARNING: RATED VERY M. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO.**

**Everyone else, hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Councillor Troi, of the Starship Enterprise, walked into Ten Forward. She looked around at the familiar surroundings; Guinan stood calmly behind the bar talking to various crew members, the stars flew past them outside the large angled windows, humanoids laughed and conversed at tables. She smiled as she saw that at one of the tables sat her boyfriend; the First Officer of the Enterprise – William T Riker. He wasn't alone. Data, Geordie, Worf and Miles O'Brien were sat with him, sharing a joke. As she watched, Will and Worf stood and left the group, Will smiling at her as they passed on their way to the bridge. She crossed and asked to join the others on the table that the two men had just left. Geordie sniggered softly as she lowered herself into her seat.

"Councillor, may I ask you a question?" Data enquired. She nodded before he continued "What exactly was this gift that the Commander gave you last night? He was called away before I could ask him." Data tilted his head to the side to look at her as she considered her reply.

"A gift?" she laughed "Well I suppose he replicated me dinner but there's nothing unusual about that. We had a lovely pea soup, and for desert – a double chocolate sundae" She closed her eyes as she recalled the taste of the chocolate.

"Hmmm" Data looked puzzled "Soup is not solid. I do not think that could have been what he meant."

Deanna looked around at the three officers sat with her. "Perhaps you'd better tell me exactly what he said." Geordie and Miles began to laugh, unsuccessfully trying to stifle it behind their hands. Before she could ask them why, Data began speaking again.

"His exact words were 'Oh yeah, I gave her one alright. Long and hard'"

Deanna could almost see her boyfriend smiling behind those words, though Data could not recreate the twinkle that would have been in his eyes. That didn't make her feel any better though. She felt disgusted, how dare he so flippantly disregard their privacy and let her become the subject of ridicule. Ignoring the protests, Deanna rose and walked purposefully to the door. Riker was going to pay for this.

* * *

Will Riker exited the turbolift on Deck 8 and strode purposely down the corridor in the direction of his quarters. He was agitated from sitting, bored, on the bridge for his entire shift. The most exciting thing that had happened was that an ensign had to go to sickbay after pricking his finger on the edge of his communicator. 'Serves him right for fiddling with it while on duty' Will thought drily to himself.

He slowed his pace as he came to the doors to his quarters. The doors hissed open and he froze at the sight that met his eyes; Deanna Troi sitting, calmly reading, on the chair, _his_ chair, dressed entirely in tight black leather.

His throat went dry as he regarded his girlfriend. Stepping inside, he examined her more closely, still unable to speak. There was something different about the way she sat, more rigidly. Plus she hadn't even acknowledged his presence, she hadn't even moved except to turn the page of her book. An old fashioned book, not a PADD, he noted.

He moved quietly towards her, a smile forming on his face as his brain finally registered what he was seeing.

"Stop right there" Dianna's book snapped shut. She spoke quietly, but forcefully. Riker froze, on impulse.

"Dianna, wha..?" Riker started in confusion but was cut off as she rose elegantly out of the chair and came towards him.

"You told everyone about us" She slowly started to circle him "you told them all intimate details about our relationship. They were laughing at me. You have made me an object of ridicule. Something to be discussed as if I were an object, not a person. Isn't that right?"

"Dianna, it's not like that. We're men, that's what men talk about." She glared at him. "Look I'm sorry OK, I didn't know you felt this way about it. Forgive me?"

"Oh I have already, don't worry Imzadi. But I'm still going to punish you, to make sure you don't do it again."

Will looked into her eyes and was relieved to recognise that playful spark behind them.

"You want to take control?" He smiled.

"Much more than that" she took a step back, "you will submit completely to me."

The answer to her statement came with a bearded grin. "Like hell I will!"

Before Dianna could react, he had darted into the bedroom. She did not go after him, instead going to the desk on the other side of the room where she opened the draw and took out her secret weapon. From a distance it looked like a standard issue hand phaser however on closer inspection it was apparent that it wasn't. Dianna had replicated it before Will had entered the room, anticipating the need for it. When fired, it would only emit a small amount of energy, give the recipient a small shock – not even enough to stun, but enough to let them know that they had been hit. Similar devises, Dianna remembered, were used for early training simulations at Starfleet Academy, but this one was primarily a sex toy.

She grasped the 'phaser' firmly in her right hand and moved silently against the wall next to the door which Will had run through. She knew he would let his curiosity get the better of him and come out.

Will was puzzled. He understood the game that his lover had initiated but could not fathom why she had not given chase through to the bedroom, where he was hiding. His Starfleet training told him that by going outside he was walking into a trap, but at the moment he didn't care. He moved silently through the door and looked around at the apparently empty room before him. Suddenly the cold butt of a phaser pushed into his neck. He froze.

His brain whirled in panic as the seconds seemed to drag by for hours. 'This isn't my Imzadi, she would never threaten my life. Has she been possessed? Am I a hostage to be used against the ship?'

Dianna's cool voice interrupted his thoughts, "I told you that you were going to be punished. I think now is a good time to start."

She looked into his eyes and saw the fear that lurked there. _'Do not worry Imzadi'_ she send down their mental link, '_this is only a game, trust me, there is no need to be fearful'_ The fear in Will's eyes died instantly and Dianna knew she could continue.

Will briefly felt the phaser pushed into his neck harder before it was taken away and aimed squarely at his chest.

"Do you submit?"

Will stood to attention, "Never! I am Commander William Riker of the Starship Enterprise. You will not break me."

His eyes widened as she moved to fire. He didn't think she would actually use it, but before he could protest, Dianna had fired directly at his broad chest. Will gasped in pain but it was short lived. The energy sent quivers all over his body, causing his legs to give way underneath him. He slid to the floor at his lover's feet. This was definitely not Starfleet issue. The effect of this 'phaser' certainly wasn't unpleasant, he noted with interest as he felt his cock begin to stiffen.

"Will you submit to me now?" she enquired.

His voice trembled slightly as he spoke to reply, "No, you will not get me that easily."

"Very well" Dianna reached down and fired on his stomach, closer to his 'point of interest'. Will jerked upwards in response to the stimulus and let out a lungful of air in a strangled gasp. His cock was now visibly straining against his uniform.

"Now?"

He could merely shake his head in response. "Very well."

This time, Dianna fired onto the sensitive part of his inner thigh. Will let out a moan and began to writhe slightly on the floor. He took in a great lungful of air and blurted out his surrender.

"Alright, I submit, whatever."

"Excellent" Dianna looked pleased with herself, she alone could reduce the great Will Riker to this, "In order to surrender to me, all you have to do is get up on your knees and beg me to punish you the way you deserve."

Will's eyes widened, "You mean that wasn't the punishment?"

Dianna waved the phaser threateningly.

He scrambled to his knees in from of her, an obvious bulge between them.

"Please Dianna, I beg you, punish me quickly so I can ravish you. You know what a horny little bugger I am so let's get this over with quickly." There was obvious sarcasm in his voice but she smiled.

"Who says I'm going to let you ravish me after what you did, but I'm glad you've accepted that you need to be taught a lesson. Follow me." She turned and walked over to the desk once again, Will followed obediently.

Dianna opened one of the draws and pulled out a length of cord. Without speaking she pulled his arms behind his back and secured them with the cord. Will felt his cock throb with anticipation as he experimentally tugged on his bindings.

"Bend over the desk William" Dianna's voice was controlled, though Will thought he could detect traces of amusement and pleasure. He was cautious of being in such a vulnerable position but he was being punished after all. He moved to obey. Will knew how to follow orders, though admittedly he didn't normally follow orders of this nature.

Dianna paced behind him, casually noting how good her lover looked; hands bound and tight arse on display to her over a desk.

"Tell me, what it was you did that warranted this punishment William"

He struggled to look around at her. Surely she wasn't going to make him spell out what he said in order to condemn him from his own words. On balance, he decided, she would probably go easier on him if he spoke up fully rather than keep quiet about all or part of the story.

Slowly, as he was distracted by the lump in his trousers, Will began to recount the conversation that had taken place in Ten Forward earlier that day. He tried his best to tell her every detail that he could remember, as he did not know how much of the story she had received from the others and didn't want to be punished extra for keeping anything back.

After five or so minutes he reached the end of his story and fell silent. Dianna still paced quietly behind him, which he found slightly unnerving.

"I sense that you have been completely honest with your account of events, and I appreciate that. Consequently I have decided to only give you fifteen strokes. Count them out loud."

Before Will could register what his lover had said, what felt like a riding crop had fallen heavily on his clothed buttocks. He flinched at the shock but didn't forget to count.

"One"

Again the crop fell, the pain lingering a little longer than before.

"Two"

Once again it landed, this time causing him to gasp.

"Three"

By the time he had counted seven tears had begun to form in his eyes and his normally strong voice wavered slightly. He was writhing on the desk, trying desperately to get friction by the count of twelve. And by the time fifteen finally came, pre-cum had leaked visibly through his uniform trousers and he was sobbing quietly.

Dianna pulled him up off the desk. "Do you feel sufficiently punished?"

He nodded hesitantly and was relieved when she pulled him into a hug, though his arms were still bound so he could not hug back.

Gently she guided him through to the bedroom and helped him lie back awkwardly on the bed, his bound hands uncomfortably trapped beneath him and his reddened arse painfully scratching against the material. Lovingly she pulled off his trousers and slowly began to trail light kisses up his left leg. Will groaned as she deliberately stopped just short of his straining member which was now standing proudly up, filling as much space in the room as it possibly could in a vain attempt to receive attention.

Dianna stood at the foot of the bed, giving Will the best view of her as possible. Slowly she stripped out of her leather costume until she was completely and gloriously naked in front of him. Seductively she crawled up the bed and straddled her lover. He moaned beneath her as she guided his cock into her wet pussy which ached and quivered around the gift it had received.

She began to rock slowly back and forth; tonight she was in control and was loving every second of it. Will Riker was hers and hers alone. It wasn't long before they were both reaching their climaxes. Together they moaned and screamed as their climaxes shuddered through them for what seemed like eternity. Dianna fell down next to her lover on the bed and kissed him while freeing his hands. Straight away his arms moved up to embrace her as they both lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

"You can punish me again anytime" Will Riker smiled.

* * *

Together, Will Riker and Dianna Troi walked into Ten Forward. They identified Geordie, Worf, Data and Miles O'Brien sitting together at a table and moved towards their friends.

"May we join you" Will asked politely.

The people sat at the table agreed and invited them to sit.

Dianna smiled, "I'm sure Commander Riker would rather stand. I'm afraid I rather reddened his arse rather severely last night which will probably still smart quite badly."

In full view of the entire room, she patted her lover's arse with reasonably force so that he gasped audibly, and then headed out the way that they had come in. She could hear surprised laughter behind her and a small, satisfied smile came to her face. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

**A/N – Please don't forget to review, I'm sorry I can't ask for reviews in a witty and funny way like most writers but it's quite late and my brain has shut down.**


End file.
